Playing With Puppets
by ZombieLolipop
Summary: In which Bill only feels what his host body feels.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or whatever.

Warnings: masochism, dub-con, underage smut stuff

Dipper stared at the ceiling. Beeping was the only thing he could hear but even that was drowned out by his thoughts and the aches in his body. Bruising, fork stab wounds, a sprained wrist, and cracked ribs were the majority of his injuries. He assumed the morphine had worn off and it was too late for him to bother anyone. And to be honest his pride hurt worse. _God, how could I be so stupid?! _He tried to rationalize it with his lack of sleep, but his cheeks still burned in shame. _I put everyone in danger. I could have died! _The thought made him shiver. To top it all off he had lost the laptop. He rolled over on his side, cringing in pain as he did so. Despite not having slept for over a day he couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes anyway and tried to clear his mind rather than drowning in self-loathing.

When he opened his eyes it took him a moment to realize that the room had become darker, or greyer more like it. He attempted to sit up but he didn't have the strength so he settled on his back instead. His eyes darted around the room, but aside from the lack of color nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"Come out Bill, I know you're there!" He tried to sound brave but a tremor laced itself into his voice regardless. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for something to happen.

"Long time no see, Pine Tree." Dipper looked up into the eye of Bill Cipher and yelped. Laughter filled the room as he glared up at the demon. "You almost killed me and put me in the hospital yesterday. What do you want now?!"

Bills eye narrowed as if in thought. "I just came to verify something." Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly Dipper had to cover his eyes from how bright the room was. When he was able to open his eyes again he gasped. A man now took the place of the triangular demon that had been there moments before. Tall and lanky, a suit and top hat, blond hair that stuck out at odd angles, an eye patch and a grin. He floated for only a moment before he fell gracefully onto the bed, making Dipper cry out. It was obviously Bill but Dipper couldn't believe it. He tried to get his thoughts together and after a moment something hit him. "If you could make your own body, why did you need mine?" Bill smirked at him. "This is a new trick, I looked into it after being in yours actually. This one isn't as stable, I can't stay in this form for long periods of time."

Bill crawled before leaning over Dipper. His eyes widened and he tried to sink further into the bed to put space between them. "W-what are you-", he cut himself off with a gasp as Bill began to lift his shirt. "WHAT THE HECK BILL?!", Dipper tried to scoot away, but Bill held him down with a grin. "I have a theory I want to try out with you, Pine Tree". Bill held out a hand in front of him and what were once nail turned into claws. Dipper began to sweat at the sight. Before he could inquire further Bill began to cut into his stomach. Dipper cried out in pain, trying to squirm out of Bill's hold. Bill merely smirked before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "How does it feel?"

Air passed over his ear making him shiver along with the sultry tone. He whimpered. Dipper looked down to see a triangle cut into his skin, rivulets of blood trailing down his sides. He bit his lip without really thinking about it. He looked up and met Bill's eye, which was dark with something he couldn't place. "I-I don't understand…"

Bill leaned down and licked some of the blood from Dippers stomach, making him groan. He licked his lips like a cat would after a meal and smiled. "In this body, pain hurts. It's not pleasant. But when I was in your body it was thrilling and fun. I looked into it and it turns out I feel what my host body feels." Dipper stared for a moment, his brain too hazy to put the pieces together. Bill dug his claws into Dipper's hips, grinning at the sharp intake of breath. "In other words, you enjoy pain kid."

Dipper blinked in confusion. "N-no I don-hey! Stop it!" Dipper tried to struggle away from the hands prying at his pants but it didn't really help. Bill threw his pants to the side and began to scrape his claws down Dipper's legs hard enough to leave welts. Dipper squirmed under the ministration, biting his lip to keep from making any sound. His hands trailed back up to lightly brush against Dipper's crotch. Bill grinned, Dipper was half hard. He dragged his underwear down his legs, the small length bobbing as it was set free.

Dipper's eyes widened as he realized what happened, and he began fighting harder. "Stop fussing Pine Tree, you'll enjoy this." Bill was suddenly at his throat, biting hard enough to break skin. Dipper keened as the feeling traveled down his body. He pushed against Bill's chest, but he didn't so much as budge. Bill bit down harder and began to suck on the wound, making Dipper cling to him instead. Bill could feel his cock pushing against his stomach and gave the bite one more lick. He backed up until he was towering over Dipper and put a hand to his throat. He lightly squeezed and Dipper gasped. "Are you going to k-kill me?" Bill stared at the fear stricken face and cackled. "Pfft, if I wanted you dead Pine Tree I would have killed you by now." He gave another light squeeze before tightening his grip. Dipper's eyes widened as he breathed in shallow gasps. "Relax Pine Tree, this will be fun." His other hand trailed back to Dipper's cock and took a tight grip. Dipper let out a choked whimper. Bill leered down at him as he completely cut off Dipper's air supply and began to quickly move his hand up and down Dipper's length.

Dipper struggled and clawed at Bill's arm but he didn't so much as flinch. He felt light headed and his lungs burned and oh god he was going to die-

But there was another feeling that was beginning to overwhelm all of that, beyond his hazy mind he could feel heat building up in his stomach. He was vaguely aware of his hips weakly thrusting towards Bill and his laughter filling the muted sound around him. The heat build to a crescendo as his vision began to fade and he gave out a silent scream as his body was consumed.

It took him a moment to realize Bill had let go of his neck, too busy taking in gasps of breath and feeling weightless and warm. He blinked wearily at Bill who was looking at him intently. He snapped his fingers and Dipper had to cover his eyes again when light blinded him. When he looked up again Bill was back to normal. "Well that was fun kid. We'll definitely have more fun next time. See you in your nightmares!"

Dipper's eyes suddenly opened to find himself alone. _A-a dream? But why would I- _He pulled up his shirt and gasped as he found blood and a triangle cut into his stomach. His hands reached up to his neck where bites and hand prints would no doubt show up. How was he supposed to explain this?

His mind buzzed in confusion and anger and he did not fall asleep again that night.


End file.
